So we finally meet
by nergallordofwar
Summary: In the sequel to We Want to Experance Life. My two origonal charicters Tomb and Tapestry fight for there lives on several ocations and finally meet the Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1 here in my car i feel safest

I do not own the teen titans but I'm sure if I did the gnomes wouldn't try to kill me as often as they do. (for those of you that are new this is book/act 2 of another story of mine; We want to experience life, so yeah start there and then read this so you have some idea of what's going onalso this chapter happens at the same time the titans are fighting there evil halves and trigon and the end of the trigon fight)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Here in my car I feel safest of all**

Tomb and Tapestry were fighting with there backs to the bay and the large red antlered deamon in it, the flying fire deamons were coming from all sides they didn't let up at all and soon had Tomb and Tapestry back to back and almost overwhelmed.

"Damn if these things left corpses wed have a small fortress by now" Tapestry said to Tomb as he thrust his spear the Oorchi Tail into a deamon's head

"Hey if they left corpses I'd be able to animate them and let them do the work for us" Tomb said to his larger twin brother as he swung Durdandal cleaving a deamon in twain.

"Mabey we should get to a more strageticaly sound location rather than standing here on a roof where they can come at us from all sides" Tapestry suggested as he thrust his spear through three deamons.

"Alright on three we break for the road and use the frozen traffic to put space between them and us" Tomb said hopping over a fire ball and slaying the beast that sent it his way.

"I concur brother "Tapestry said slashing open the gut of a fire deamon and rolling to the left thrusting the spear point into another deamon's head the spears eight rings chiming against each other with the abrupt stop.

"Ok then, Three!" Tomb shouted leaping off the roof top landing on the roof of a pickup and then sprinting between two semi-trucks.

"Ass hole! You could at least count off 1 and 2 first!" Tapestry said quickly running over to the fire escape and riding the ladder to the ground.

He hit the ground running, tumbling, strafing, bobbing, and weaving past whole groups of the fire deamons. He made his way across the street tumbling over the hood of a taxi and into a Porshe convertible's passenger seat; there he stood up stabbing a fire deamon in the chest wale another one knocked him back into the wind shield. Which Tapestry shattered when he landed on it.

"Oh crap" he said a he rolled onto the hood quickly stabbing the offending deamon in the head, then he kipped-up and stabbed another in the chest area wale another deamon flew into tapestry from behind causing him to stab through the dashboard and got his spear stuck.

Tomb on the other hand was having a much easer fight from his position the deamons could only come from two sides, right and up seeing as another Semi-truck protected his left flank. As they swooped in to attack they met the very sharp blade of his blessed sword Durandal

Tapestry was still hard pressed on all sides then he caught sight of something that made his heart skip a beat.

"SWEET! A piece of the tapestry and where there if I can see that that means its still here and I can still use my powers. I should have known that the tapestry couldn't be destroyed just suppressed!" and with this revelation tapestry used all the might he could muster and pulled a piece of tapestry into existence using it like a shield he then pulled on several strung from the large chunk in his hand creating a web like trap around him which scattered most of them, and killed any one of them unlucky enough to be caught in the trap.

"Tomb, I think we should head down to the bay now wale there gone!" Tapestry shouted from the hood of the now destroyed Porshe. As tapestry said this he looked toward the bay and saw a huge ball of light start to grow even larger then it was released at the deamon. At the sight of this massive attack Tapestry let go of the Tapestry and punched the air, but his celebration was premature, as when the smoke cleared the Deamon still stood and Tapestry realized he had let go of his defensive web.

"Crap!" he exclaimed as the Fire Deamons rushed back in to attack. One of them speared Tapestry square in his gut putting him into the Porshe's trunk, his armor protected him but still his gut hurt like crazy, but there was no time to dwell on the pain as he quickly rolled out of the trunk and stabbed another deamon in the chest he then jumped back in the passenger seat and stabbed another deamon in the face. Then he saw one come at him from across the driver's side and quickly stabbed it just barely nicking the solid stone man in the driver's seat on his fore head.

"Oh crap sorry!" Tapestry said quickly.

At this time Tomb felt a great magic building, then not so much heard the words as he felt there vibrations through the aether

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Then a bright light seemed to be every ware at once, the sky was blue, people were walking on the side walk, and Tomb got hit with a truck seeing as the world went back to normal with him standing in the path of one, Tapestry was now standing in the destroyed car of a very angry very injured man, but the world had been saved and that's what mattered at least that's what Tapestry told himself as he scooped up his brother and ran as if his life dependant on it. Away from the very angry and injured rich man.


	2. Chapter 2 titans go

I don't own the titans but if I did …if only I did…

**Chapter two Titans Go! **

Tomb and Tapestry a.k.a. David and Luke were still wore out from the whole end of the world thing that happened a few days ago. So they had decided to not train today which they usually did but rather they would wander around the town and look at stuff they couldn't buy.

"Hey, bro lets go to the arcade. I want to play some DDR" David said.

"Ok we got a few bucks to spare" Luke responded.

The boys had walked a few blocks staring in a few shop windows at a number of things that they couldn't by and finally found an arcade then Luke said

"Hey bro were gonna need to change cause that bank is about to ," just then the front of a bank across the street exploded"…yeah that was gonna happen "

"Alright bro lets change" David said as he snapped his fingers changing into Tomb, he was followed by his brother Luke Pulling the fabric of reality around him and changing into Tapestry.

"Lets go then " Tomb said sprinting across the street and into the bank almost running into a very large very hairy man

"Hey there big guy you wouldn't happen to be robbing this bank would you?"

The very large man merely grunted then tomb heard a high pitched almost annoying voice coming from a kid much smaller than Tomb

"Break 'em Mammoth" the small kid said as long metallic spider legs sprouted from his back pack

Just then Tapestry came in and a purple haired girl noting what the boys were wearing said "I didn't know there was a Goth convention today "as she threw a bolt of purple energy at a column next to Tapestry causing it to almost fall on him

"Hey I'm no Goth I'm Greek. Goths are from Germany and Spain, no where near Greece "Tapestry said as he tumbled out of the way of the falling column.

"I think she was using Goth in the more modern sense bro and not as in the people that sacked Rome" Tomb shouted as ducked under a punch from Mammoth quickly responding with several blows of his own, he then dove between Mammoth's legs and wrapped his own legs around Mammoth's

Neck in a triangle strangle hold, which Mammoth desperately tried to break till the Purple haired girl shouted "Hey Mammoth just fall backwards and crush the fool" as she tossed more Purple bolts at Tapestry. Mammoth hearing this advise attempted to employ it but the very nimble and wily Tomb quickly threw his own weight to one side causing Mammoth to land on his side, from there Tomb quickly grabbed Mammoths legs and pulled them toward him speeding up the choke hold and putting Mammoth in a lot of pain. "Can't do much if you can't hit me big guy "Tomb said then catching the sight of the tiny kid on spider legs out of the corner of his eye coming at him, he yelled to his bro "Hey keep that small green kid away from me till I finish subduing this Giant."

"I can't bro I'm kind of busy with this purple haired Chick "Tapestry said diving behind a counter and using the Tapestry to shield him self.

"My name is Jinx and the green one is Gizmo and were the hive, I'm telling you so you know who kicked your sorry asses" Jinx said as she threw some purple bolts at the ceiling above Tapestry causing it to almost fall on him. Then Just as Gizmo was about to kick Tomb off of Mammoth everyone heard the words

"TITANS GO!" as Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg entered the bank.

Then the fight got interesting Cyborg started blasting Gizmo away with his sonic cannon, and robin opened up by throwing his birdarangs at jinx wale Starfire similarly threw some star bolts at her. Beast boy then turned into a gorilla and threw a rock at Gizmo knocking him over but Gizmo quickly got up and jammed one of his legs threw beast boys shoulder, and as he did that Tapestry jumped up from behind the counter and yanked some fate strings sending gizmo flying across the room. Shortly after ward robin and Starfire had managed to subdue Jinx and Tomb had effectively choked out Mammoth, and then everyone realized that beast boy was hurt ,bad.

"Beast boy!" Robin yelled as he tried to awaken his comrade.

"Oh this is not good we need to get him back to the T-tower and quick it looks like he's bleeding out" Cyborg said going to pick him up.

"Oh no friend beast boy you can not be the hurt you can't be like friend Kaiser and in the coma" Starfire said in a worried and saddened tone.

"Don't move him that's the worst thing you can do let me handle this "Tomb said pushing Cyborg aside "You guys saved our asses back there so I'm in your debt and I pay my debts" Tomb said taking off the glove on his right hand and jamming it into Beast boy's mouth to keep him from choking on his own tongue,

"Ok lets see here brachial is severed from the looks of it but this is no problem for me "Tomb said focusing his energy into his hand forming a black energy ball he closed his eyes and mumbled a low chant then opened his eyes and jammed the energy ball into Beast boy's wound shouting as loud as he could

"INTRINSECUS MORTUS VITA" the wound instantly sealed and beast boy woke up screaming and flailing, when he had calmed down enough he finally spoke,

"WOAH my life was flashing before my eyes and I was bored "

"Wow you saved his life that was a great job there" Robin said holding out his hand to Tomb, Tomb was just about to shake Robins hand and realized it was covered in blood so he took his glove off first then shaking his Robin's hand said

"Thanks for the help I'm Tomb the big guy over there is Tapestry and we both already know who you guys are"

"And how is that?" Robin said quizzically

"Oh I can see the future and past of most things I look at" Tapestry said walking over to where his brother was. Then after what seemed like a long awkward silence Robin spoke up.

"So exactly how long have you been in Jump City?"

"A few months but we didn't start fighting crime till about a month and a half ago" Tomb said,

"It's because we were trying to keep a low profile because were on "Tapestry was cut off by his brother's elbow in his ribs

"What my brother means to say is we wanted to keep a low profile because of legal issues you know stuff tends to get destroyed when super heroes are involved "

"Well that's a good reason I guess hey I saw how you healed up beast boy would you guys mind coming back to T-tower with us?" Robin asked,

"Oh yes then maybe you can heal friend Kaiser" Starfire interjected.

The tow brothers then walked a few feet away and talked amongst them selves for a few minutes then nodding to one and other rejoined the group.

"After much deliberation we've decided to come with you if you feed us" Tomb said.

Robin then looked back at the other titans who all nodded in approval then turning to the brothers said "Deal".


	3. Chapter 3 we can rebuild him

Well I'm sure you all know I don't the Teen Titans but I oft pretend I do.

* * *

**Chapter 3 I can rebuild him make him stronger, faster, better **

Tomb and tapestry sat in Cyborg's car there was a small awkward silence as everyone was just a little wierded out by what Tomb and Tapestry were wearing. The brothers sat in the back and talked to one another "Hector told us to never go with strangers especially if they offer us candy" Tapestry said

"Oh quit being so paranoid these guys are super heroes "Tomb replied

"Hey you guys want some of my candy bar? "Beast boy asked

"See!" Tapestry yelled

"I apologize for my brother he's a little paranoid at times" Tomb said

"Its cool I guess "Beast Boy said as he took a bite out of the bar.

"So you said you've been here for a while." Robin said.

"Yeah a few months why?" Tapestry said.

"Well just wanted to know a little bit about you guy's. Like you Tomb was it. You took down Mammoth that was pretty impressive seeing as you're a pretty small guy." Robin said.

"Well I'm pretty strong for my size." Tomb answered back.

"Man if your strong enough to take down Mammoth your brother must be able to wrestle frekin Superman." Beast Boy said.

"Actually I'm pretty weak, I don't like confrontation. I was trained to fight at a distance." Tapestry said.

"Yeah I saw that when Gizmo flew through the air, are you psychic or something?" Cyborg asked.

"Not necessarily. You see I can see this thing called the Tapestry of fate, and I can manipulate it. Hence the name Tapestry." Tapestry said answering there question.

"So were you born with these powers, or have you always had them?" Robin asked.

"Sort of both it's kinda hard to explain and I don't want to get into it now right now." Tapestry said.

"So are you the older one?" Beast Boy asked Tapestry.

"No actually I am by about five minuets." Tomb said.

"You are twins?" Starfire asked.

"Yep." Tapestry said while he crossed his arms and smiling behind his masked. The other's thought the mask he was wearing made him look very evil.

"So if your name is tapestry because you can see this tapestry of fate than why are you called Tomb?" Robin asked Tomb

"Because my magic is drawn from the grave ...I'm a necromancer well at least that's how my training started but I'm more focused on fighting I usually only use my magic to increase my own abilities and heal others. I can also boost the fighting capabilities of other people, and curse my foes detracting from their fighting abilities or as it is called buffing." Tomb replied

Robin was obviously bothered by this revelation knowing full well what necromancers were he then asked Tomb another question,

"I always thought that all necromancers were evil because of the fact that they use the dead for personal gain. So how are your powers different from a standard zombie raising necromancer?"

"Well that may be true in most cases but not in mine because I'm a necromancer by birth and not by choice and by that same token I choose to use my powers for good rather than evil that's why I focused my training more on healing and buffing rather than zombie raising" Tomb replied

"So could you raise zombies if you wanted to, and if you did would they go on a brain eating town destroying rampage?" Beast Boy asked

"Only if you made me really angry "Tomb said glaring at Beast boy causing him to almost have a heart attack then Tomb laughed

"Ha, ha, ha I'm only playing with you man you should have seen the look on your face it was priceless"

Starfire had been startled as well and after breathing a sigh of relief said

"The cold blooded way you said it was not very funny!" she then crossed her arms and turned the other way and said "humph"

"Oh wait if I'm gonna heal this friend of yours I'm going to need to get some things I might need from our apartment which is a block or two away from here so if you could just pull over here and wait a minute or two so I can get them " Tomb said

"Sure no problem "Cyborg said as pulled the car over.

"Thanks I'll just be a minute" Tomb said as he got out of the car and sprinted down an alley. Returning a few minutes later with a large black bag that reeked like god only knows what "Ok I got everything I might need my surgical kit a verity of ungents, herbal mixtures and my Grimoram Anatomica" he said as he set the bag on the floor and pulled out a large leather bound book with worn brass clasps and adjusted what appeared to be a black leather tool belt.

"Dude that bag reeks!" Beast boy exclaimed holding his nose and opening a window everyone else likewise opened their windows they drove this way for a few minutes then Tapestry said

"You guys might wanna close the windows it's gonna rain" and sure enough no sooner than Tapestry said that it began to rain.

"You know bro next time you have a prediction tell everyone a few minutes earlier than necessary rather than the 10 seconds before hand" Tomb said as his shut his book.

* * *

After a few more minutes of driving they arrived at T-tower the storm had gotten worse it was almost as dark as night and this darkness was only broken by the occasional lightning flash. Once everyone had gotten out of the car robin spoke

"I guess well show you guys around first and let you eat before we show you where Kaiser is "Robin said leading them up to the main living room when they opened the door tomb and tapestry almost died

"By Zeus's beard have we died and gone to Elysium!" Tomb exclaimed seeing the big screen TV Game station and games and the fully stocked kitchen

"By Apollo's harp! This place is amazing! "Tapestry exclaimed. The two boys then dropped everything they had and ran into the kitchen a look of savage hunger in there eyes hey tore through the pantry and spice rack lining up everything they were gonna use to cook with on the counter they then turned

Their attention to the fridge fire in there eyes and stomach empty the fridge never had a chance. The only things left were tofu and miracle whip, then Tomb shouted "Who the hell is the pansy that eats tofu "

"That would be me I'm a vegetarian because I turn into animals I feel like eating meat is cannibalism" Beast Boy said

"So I can talk to birds and that doesn't stop me from eating them in fact it makes me want to eat them more for I have the displeasure of understanding their air headed chit chat. Imagine sitting in a room with a bunch of hyper preppy cheerleaders for all eternity that what it feels like" Tomb replied he then went back to cooking all manner of things preparing a feast to put those of the Romans to shame. The storm outside was getting worse

"Hey what's this blue stuff "Tapestry said holding up what looked to be a lump of blue moldy slime. Tomb put his finger in it then licked it off his finger and said

"I have no idea but its good put it in those 3 dishes"

Robin Cyborg and Beast boy simultaneously said "we ain't eating those "and Starfire said rhetorically "So you too like the blue tasty thing as well?"

Then after about a half an hour of cooking the feast was complete and set out on the table,

"Hey I'm gonna bring some food to Raven". Beast Boy said and after he returned they all ate till they were full the room lighting up with intermitted flashes of lightning ,and Tomb and Tapestry having devoured half the feast them selves Starfire had eaten so much that her plate was still half full when she exclaimed

"That was the delicious but I am how you say stuffed ", Tomb then looked over at her plate which was unrecognizable because whatever it had been, had been drowned in gravy mustard and peanut butter and he said,

"You gonna finish that?"

Which drew the attention of every one in the room but Tapestry, lightning flashing in the back ground and the sound of rain hitting glass were the only noises in the room then Tomb spoke,

"What I'm still hungry I haven't eaten in a few days", as he licked Starfire's plate clean.

"That was very good where did you guys learn to cook like that?" Robin asked Tapestry

"Well when one is raised on food more nutritious than delicious you learn to make good food plus we've traveled a lot." Tapestry replied

"Ok now where is this Kaiser fellow so I can see if I can fix him up" Tomb sad taking off his armored jacket bracers and reinforced gloves putting on a red stained white apron and black leather gloves he then realized his apron was stained red

"Aww damn some of this salve must have spilled on it during the ride guess I didn't seal it properly ",he said picking up a leaking red jar, and then carefully placing it back in the bag face up, Robin then led Tomb to Kaiser's room as they walked down the hall the storm seemed to pick up the thunder now only a second or two behind the lightning they got out side of the room and Robin spoke

* * *

"Ok he is in here Ravens in here as well so you might have to ask her to leave before you start"

"Ok just lemme get out my Lancaster before I go in cause I might have to remove some bandages" Tomb replied pulling out his Lancaster knife (a Lancaster knife is very long and sharp meant for making quick and accurate cuts on the battle field its about as long as a butcher knife but only about an inch wide) and holding it much like Michael Mires holds his knife,

"Do you have to hold it that way?" Robin asked

"Not really I'm holding it like this so it doesn't look like I'm trying to hide a weapon" Tomb Replied, He then opened the door and stepped in the room and at the same time lightning struck just out side the room throwing deep contrasts on Tomb. Tomb then said

"Hey what's up" but to Raven through the thunder and in her current state of mind she heard

"I'M HERE TO KILL YOU!"

With out word or warning Raven then used her powers to throw Tomb across the room the abrupt direction change made him drop what he was holding he was then slammed in to the floor and ceiling several times before being slammed into the far wall once more and then having the knife he dropped hover millimeters away from his throat.

"I don't know who you are or how you got in but I know how you're getting out" Raven said getting ready to toss him through the far window when Robin came in

"What the heck is going on in here?" he said

"Oh Gods please get her off of me I think my ribs are broken" Tomb said as he then coughed up blood.

"Raven! He's here to try and heal Kaiser he's a good guy" Robin said to Raven as the rest of the titans showed up, and Raven let go of Tomb and the Knife Tomb then took off his helmet so he could wipe the blood off his face revealing that he was pretty damn handsome with his short white hair piercing blue eyes and fine features after he wiped the blood off his face he smirked and his teeth sparkled a bit

"Oh my good ness he is what would be called a Bishie if this were an anime"Starfire said.

"Well if its ok with every one I would like to get started"Tomb said setting his helmet down he stood up and quickly mended his own bones then he grabbed his bag and set on a table next to Kaiser and opened it, he then pulled the blankets off of Kaiser very carefully then he leaned in and listened to Kaisers chest and felt Kaisers ribs he then thought for a moment

"His ribs are broken but healing well I heard a slight rattle in his lungs but his heart is stable so he might have a cold," Tomb then opened Kaisers eyes and shined a flash light in them "Ok that's weird, I'm going to do something real quick don't freak out cause I'm using magic"

"What exactly are you going to do?" Raven asked

"Oh I'm going to look in his head see if I can see what's going on in there problem is I've only done it to dead people so I don't know if its even possible but ill try" Tomb replied

"Are you sure you should be doing this then? Would his head explode?" Raven asked

"I have never exploded anyone's head before" Tomb said his brother then shouted

"What about that one time?"

"That was a dead bird ok its tiny mind couldn't handle my power, Wait this guy doesn't have the mental capacity of a bird does he?" Tomb said

"He's not Beast Boy" Raven responded

"Hey I resent that comment "Beast Boy said

"Ok well here goes nothing" Tomb said as black energy flowed around his finger tips he then touched the sides of Kaiser's head and tombs eyes the opened wide as they rolled back into his head Tomb was in Kaisers head now and ready for anything he saw Kaisers memories rush past him in a blur then reached a large empty space where the spirit would be and saw a message machine on a table. Tomb then pushed the button on the machine and heard

"Um…Yeah I'm not here right now. I'll be back later." The voice said. "End of message," A female voice said.

Tomb's eyes returned to normal and he let go of Kaiser's head and said

"Well even if I did heal his body it would do no good cause his animating spirit is out at the moment most I can do is give him a salve to help mend the bones and wait "

"Well at least you tried" Robin said. "So does that mean he can't be healed?" Robin asked.

"As I said no, but I can give him a healing salve to speed up the healing. I can't heal his body without a animating spirit, or it would be like healing a zombie and hurt him." Tomb said explaining why he couldn't heal Kaiser.

"Well thank you for your help, but could you stay to make the salve because we could use your help. You can help us with any fights that way you can stay here with Kaiser Raven." Robin said looking at Raven.

"As long as we have food and a room to sleep in we are fine." Tomb said.

* * *

Please leave reviews so I know how im doing  



	4. Chapter 4: Its all smoke and mirriors

I don't own the teen titans but pudding is tasty so I guess that makes up for it

* * *

Chapter 4 it's all smoke and mirrors

Tomb and Tapestry had spent the last week at T-tower the titans giving them the best hospitality and treatment they had ever received. Tomb had just finished applying his salve to Kaiser's wounds Raven had fallen asleep next to him as she had for every night of the previous week, and Tomb as he had done out of kindness for the past week put a blanket on her. It was still early about four in the morning the time Tomb usually woke up unlike his brother Tapestry he hadn't yet got accustomed to being able to sleep a full 8 hours or more but because of the withering he couldn't leave the building till his brother got up. So Tomb jogged laps around the roof till about 6 am then went to the gym which no matter how many times he went there he was always amazed at how much equipment it had. The first thing tomb used was Cyborg's weight set being careful to put it back when he was done then he went for a quick swim, followed by 20 minutes with a punching bag and body weights ,about 300 lbs. worth, it was now about 8 am and Tomb had barely broken a sweat but he was assuredly winded. He took off the Body weights which landed with a thud and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast there he was met by Robin and his brother who had just gotten up by the looks of it.

"So do you ever take off your mask?" Tapestry asked Robin.

"Some times… Oh hey Tomb" Robin said as he noticed Tomb come in.

"Morning Robin hey bro you ready for our early morning work out?" Tomb said,

"I already jogged for an hour at 7 where have you been?" Tapestry retorted.

"Oh I was in the gym doing some weight training" Tomb replied drawing a curious look from Robin,

"When exactly do you to wake up?" Robin inquired.

"I get up at about 3 or 4" Tomb said as he set up the espresso machine

"I like to sleep in so I usually get up at 5 or 6" Tapestry said as he stood up and turned toward the kitchen.

"Wow and I thought I got up early" Robin said slightly surprised at how little sleep the brothers ran on. Tomb was now making an omelet and asked Robin if he wanted any,

"Sure I'll have some" he replied.

As they ate there omelet they sat and talked small talk mostly but soon Robin maneuvered the conversation to where they were talking about there respective pasts Robin gave away almost nothing but the brothers had realized Robin's ruse and rather then diverting the conversation another way they told him everything they could about there past.

Tomb was the first to speak,

"To under stand our past and purpose we have to give you a bit of back story on the organization that spawned us were not at liberty to give out all the details mostly cause weren't privy to them but we'll tell you what we can." Tapestry then cut in,

"It all started a few millennia ago during one of the Peloponnesian wars. A battalion of Spartan solders had been attempting to out flank a group of Athenians by having a local guide lead them through a long winding mountain pass, but the guide was loyal to Athens and led the Spartans deep into the wilderness," Tomb then interjected,

"… Where when they discovered the trick the guide had played they slaughtered him. They then collected their wits and broke camp for the night, but when they awoke the next day they found them selves not in a valley forest as they had been but on a high bluff near a cave." Tomb took a bite of his omelet and a sip of espresso while his brother continued the tale.

"Fearlessly the Spartan commander entered the cave entered the cave alone assuming the involvement of the goods in their dilemma. In the cave he met the three Fates Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos." Tomb then spoke while his brother ate,

"The three fates gave him a task of collecting as many divine artifacts as he could they gave him a kind of list they also gave him a jar of there own blood to loose at a later date,

After this they told him that he and his troops could never again return to Sparta and would have to travel the globe, take foreign wives and learn the military and mystic ways of all the people they encountered. Also the Fates decreed that they could never settle down and must always be on the move unless the Fates contacted his band and told them otherwise," Tomb said as he finished off his espresso. After a few moments of silence Tapestry then spoke up,

"We are the end result of that entire journey. In the womb the blood of the fates, water of the River Styx, dragon's blood, and countless other things were injected into our mother and throughout her pregnancy she was exposed to multiple magical rituals and she was kept inside a building built from the ground up to focus any number of arcane and divine energies every room a magic circle and everything was completely _Feng Shue_."

"Yeah they went all out on us then when we were born we got a personal trainer and protector and spent every day of our lives in constant training didn't matter if we were sick hurt or on the verge of collapse we trained both mind and body from the time we could crawl till a year ago when we were told to go out and learn the ways of the world." Tomb said.

Robin sat speech less for a moment because he never expected them to give up that much information about them selves so willingly, but before he could ask any more the other Titans had woken up and were coming into the room.

After breakfast the day passed most un-eventfully Beast Boy and Cyborg were doing there usual, by playing some games on the Gamestation, Robin and Tomb were playing chess, and Starfire was talking to Tapestry.

"BOO YA! That's three games in a row BB, giving up yet." Cyborg said as he completely mutilated Beast Boy in a fighting game.

"You have to be cheating." Beast Boy said.

"Don't be jealous that I'm whippin your butt little man." Cyborg said with a big smile on his face.

"Quite Cy I'm trying to playa game here." Robin said as he pondered his next move. Robin then moved in his knight and took Tomb's Bishop. "Check." Robin said with a smile on his face.

"It seems you have fallen into my trap." Tomb said as he took Robin's knight with his rook. "Check."

Robin then shook his head. "Who's fallen into whose trap now?" Robin then took his queen taking the rook. "Check Mate."

"What!" Tomb stared at the board looking at his defeat. "You're good."

"Thank you. I was taught by the best." Robin said as he stood up.

"And then I said Antelope." Tapestry said as he started to laugh. The other's looked over at what Tapestry said and saw that Starfire was laughing as well.

"Antelope that's as funny as when the Globoesproken folldeled the Orbisphat" replied Starfire. Tapestry started to laugh at the comment that Starfire made as everyone just looked at them.

"Does your brother even know what she is talking about?" Robin asked.

"Probably not," Tomb answered.

"Oh Orbisphat that's a good one " said Tapestry having no idea what Starfire said. After they stopped the alarm went off to warn the other Titan's of trouble.

"What the hell is that?" Tomb asked looking around at the flashing red light's.

"That's the alarm it tells us when there's trouble in the city." Cyborg told him. "So what is it Robin." Robin quickly went to the computer hit a few key's and saw that Mumbo Jumbo was in the city practically destroying down town.

"Let's go Titan's, and other guy's."

Robin said as then ran to the T-car. The Titan's were expecting a very annoying battle ahead of them because they knew how annoying Mumbo was, but they had some new friends to help them out so they were ready. The Titans arrived to the city to see Mumbo tapping his hat with his wand as a hill of money was sucked into his hat.

"Stop right there Mumbo."

Robin yelled as the Titans and Tomb and Tapestry stood there ready for a fight.

"Ahh, The Titan's, my favorite audience."

Mumbo said as he put his hat on his head. "I would love to stay for a few tricks, but I simply must be going." With that Mumbo started to run away.

"Titan's Go!" Robin yelled as they chased the tall blue man through the streets. Mumbo turned around when he saw them and took this chance to throw out a few tricks.

"Abra Cabibble!"

Mumbo said as he hit Cyborg with a green shining beam of light and trapped him in a bubble. Robin was able to get close to mumbo and sowng his staff hard, but Mumbo used his magic to make a wall appear and stop the attack, then when Robin jumped over the wall Mumbo was gone. Mumbo appeared on the other side of the wall as Beast Boy turned into a hawk, swooped down and took Mumbo's hat. "I have had enough of your annoying antics." He then used his magic to send a blue beam at Beast Boy trapping him in a golden cage. Beast Boy turned into a hippo and busted out of the cage as Starfire swooped in using her eye lasers. While distracted Beast Boy charged full steam at Mumbo changing into a rhino during the rush, but Mumbo jumped out of the way at the last second narrowly avoiding impalement. Then as Mumbo jumped Tapestry moved his hands in a pulling motion causing Mumbo to fly through the air.

"I have had just about enough of this. ABRA INCARCIA!" Mumbo yelled as giant stone stalagmites flew out of his wands towards the Titans. Tomb quickly jumped in front of the approaching stone spikes taking them all but three to his body. Nothing happened to Tomb as he laughed. The other three then hit a car exploding it and nearly hitting fleeing pedestrians.

"Oh that is it, you can stab the crap out of me all you want, but leave innocent bystanders out of this." Tomb said reaching into his pocket "You want magic I'll show you magic" Tomb then reveled a T-bone steak.

"You still have that thing?" Tapestry said looking at him as the other's wondered why he had a T-bone steak in his coat at all.

"He is an honored warrior; you don't just eat honored warriors." Tomb said as he placed the T-bone on the ground.

"Keep him distracted for a minute guys I got a plan." Tomb then used a rock at scratch a circle on the ground around the steak

"Oh this can't be good" Tapestry said under his breath.

"What is your brother going to do with that?" Robin said while narrowly avoiding more stone spikes.

"Just trust him guys his 'plans' always work out in the end "Tapestry said as he yanked on some fate strings deflecting more stone spikes away from Beast Boy and then with a few more quick pulls turning there momentum back at Mumbo.

Mumbo then created a wall to block his returned stone spikes,

"Good trick I think I'll give you a hand" Mumbo said as he flicked his wand causing several large white gloves to jump out and dog pile on top of Tapestry. Cyborg and star fire began blasting them off of Tapestry While Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and charged at Mumbo and Robin several bird-arangs at Mumbo.

Meanwhile Tomb had been chanting softly and moving his hands in precise patterns through the air over the Steak his chant then stop and he shouted "Return to life once given now given again!" Black energy suffused the steak and then the steak Kipped up turned around and seemed to salute Tomb.

"At ease solder "Tomb said to the steak he then quickly expanded the circle on the ground adding all number of ruins and magical symbols he then began another low chant in a spidery harsh language that no one could identify. At this time Tapestry had gotten free of the magically created hands and was now frantically pulling the fate strings in order to keep them away from the rest of the Titans. Then Tomb Finished his chant and the ground seemed to shake slightly as an infernal black light seemed to pour forth from the ground inside the circle then it stopped and in place of a Steak there was now a 5 story tall snake like monster with eyes of black fire and long ropy arms that ended in sharp bone claws. The thing oozed thin blood from its skinless body of knotted muscles and bone fragments, it opened its 'mouth' of long bone shards and let forth an infernal sound that was much akin to a metal bus being ripped in half and in the middle of its forehead was a single T-bone.

"Every body this is the advanced from of the T-bone steak I made it my self his name is Charles now Charles say hello to everyone" Tomb said as the meat monster shrieked again. The fighting had stopped as everyone there stood dumbfounded at the monstrosity before them then Tapestry spoke up

"Ok I can understand you making a large meat monster but why name it Charles?"

"Couldn't think of anything else and a name makes it easier for me to summon him again" Tomb replied.

"Dude that's not normal" Beast boy said pointing at Charles

"Isn't that I bit like the pot calling the kettle black Mr. shape changer" Tomb said

"Hey my powers are totally different from making what ever the heck that thing is." Beast boy responded.

"Do you think that I the great Mumbo would be fooled by such a cheap trick well your mistaken "Mumbo said as he flicked his wand creating more stone spikes and throwing them at Charles. Charles easily avoided them and then leapt at Mumbo quickly circling around him and beginning to constrict his cool slick coils around Mumbo so that he couldn't move.

"You see un like your magic which is cheap parlor tricks consisting of likttle omre that smoke and mirriors my magic is real and it is powerful " Tomb said

"Alright I give up stop this thing!" Mumbo screamed.

"Ok Bro i think hes learned his lesson you can let him go now " Tapestry said to Tomb

Then Tomb spoke

"Alright let him go Charles I think he's beat" at that point Charles Vanished in a flash of black energy leaving a very blood soaked Mumbo behind.

Then as the Police were arresting Mumbo Robin approached the twins

"You guys did a good job today"

The tow brothers spoke at once

"Really we thought we were getting in the way"

"Not at all with a bit of team training I'm sure you guys won't feel like that at all" Robin replied

"About that it's nice and all that we met you but…"Tomb began to say

"…Being part of a team is not really our thing plus you know too much about us and we don't want to endanger you guys" Tapestry finished

"Well if you ever change your minds or need some help use these" Robin said handing Tomb and Tapestry each a communicator.

"Thanks!" they responded in unison.

"Well see you guys around I guess" Tomb said to the Titans

"The Time you spent was most wonderful and enlightning " Starfire said giving the Boys good buy huggs

"I still think your weird but your ok in my book " Beast boy Said as he shook the brothers hands

"I know you been using my weight set But its cool "Cyborg said to Tomb "and You still owe me a remach in super fighters four "Cyborg said to Tapestry

"Alright next time we meet its on" Tapestry replied

"You guys Know where to find us so drop in any time" Robin said shaking the brothers hands.

And with they each went their seprate ways for now any ways.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while I was busy with holiday stuff then I was sick then I had writers block but I'm gonna try to update more often also please review and happy new year all 


	5. Chapter 5: What are you dong here?

Well, well, well seeing as I don't own the titans ill just have to write this fanfic instead won't I?

* * *

Chapter 5: What are you doing here?

Tomb and Tapestry were a little worn out from there fight with Mumbo, it was getting late but they felt they had done there part and wanted the drafty familiar comforts of their loft. So they headed home after walking many blocks Tomb spoke up.

"Damn I think I left my bag at the tower... oh well I'll get it later." He said throwing his hands in the air nonchalantly.

"Yeah we'll stop up there some time this week. I hope that Kaiser guy does ok seeing as what he's going to have to go through soon." Tapestry said

"What do you mean by that bro?"

"Oh nothing"

"Tell me come on"

"Eh it's not important."

"Then why did you mention it?"

"Oh look at that were almost home maybe we should change before we go in" Tapestry said changing the subject.

"Yeah that's a good idea; hey did you leave the lights on?" Tomb responded

"No you were the last person in there if anyone would have left the lights on it would have been you." Tapestry replied.

"Do you know anyone who would attack us?" Tomb said.

"Well no one really knows us so if anything it's just a random burglar." Tapestry said.

"Let's sneak up on him before he can take the gamestation." Tomb said.

"Oh crap! The gamestation." Tapestry said as they both ran towards the apartment. Tomb stopped his brother before he went through the front door.

"Wait, we can't very well just run through the front door. Let's take the fire escape and surprise em'." Tomb said as they went into the alley next to there apartment building. When they got to the fire escape they saw the ladder was up. Tomb with out missing a beat jumped up on to the fire escape,

"Hey bro let the ladder down" Tapestry said

"No jump up your self its quicker" Tomb responded

"You and I both know I can't jump that high and we've both known that for the 15 years we've been alive "

"It never hurts to try; look if you make it ill let you sleep in tomorrow deal?"

"Damn right it's a deal!" Tapestry exclaimed, back tracking the distance of the alley then running full speed and leaping at the last second just barley grabbing the edge of the fire escape and climbing up.

"Told you, you could do it," Tomb said" Now lets go." He said as he scrambled up the ladder to their floor, Tapestry following close behind. They carefully approached their door

"There is no sight of tamper on the lock they must have been given a key" Tomb said

"Wait you don't think our land lord rented it out while we were away?" Tapestry asked

"No we paid our rent on time for this month, so lets go in there and see what's up" Tomb said as he pulled out his rapier and placed his hand on the door, he looked at his brother and nodded Tapestry nodded back. They then opened the door and rushed in. The TV was on as were the lights in the kitchen, bathroom, and spare room.

"You check the spare room bro, I'll check the bathroom "Tomb said, Tapestry nodded in response as they went in different directions.

Tomb slowly approached the bathroom door inch by inch he drew closer if the door had a lock he would have looked through it first but since it didn't he'd have to just open the door with out fear of what lie on the other side. So when he finally reached the door he opened it as quickly as possible and before him stood not the megalomaniacal burglar that he had expected but rather a rather familiar woman of his age in nothing but a towel. By the time he realized who it was she had turned around and exclaimed

"David you pervert!" she then inside out kicked Tomb in the face hard enough to knock him out, Tomb's only response was

"Hecate I can see everything." his face then hit the floor.

Just then Tapestry ran up to the bathroom and yelled,

"Bro our wives are here!" he said excitedly until he realized that his brother's betrothed wife was in nothing but a towel but by that time her knee was already meeting his face and she was yelling,

"I knew David was a perv but _et tu_ Lucas."

* * *

They awoke several minutes later in the middle of the living room in quite a daze Tomb was missing his helmet and Tapestry was with out his mask. Tomb shook his head and looked around and sitting on the couch in front of him was Hecate she was a little taller than he was had, long wavy black hair, her eyes were a dark almond color she appeared to be a bit lanky but had definite muscle tone and was shall we say a bit well developed for a girl of fifteen, she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top and playing the gamestation. Next to her on the couch was another very familiar face from Tomb and Tapestry's past, this girl had long wavy brown hair her eyes were a light hazel she was very, very well developed for a girl of fifteen if it hadn't for the fact that Tomb knew her and her age he'd had thought this girl was twenty, she was wearing a very tight dress that barley held her in it and a short jacket kind of like the out fit Aeris wears in final fantasy 7 only the jacket was black and the dress was a light blue, she was playing with her very small dog.

"Hecate what are you and Demeter doing here? " Tomb said groggily grabbing his head.

It took Hecate a few seconds to answer because she was in the middle of beating up some one, online in a fighting game.

"We finished our training so the Order let us come and track you down" She said in a distracted manner.

"Oh well when did you get into Jump City?" He asked as he shook his head and stood up.

"A few days ago it took us a while to find where you live seeing as you guys have a P.O. box, But when we found out I managed to convince the landlord to give us a set of keys so we could crash here and wait for you." She said as she frantically tapped the bottoms on the controller.

At this time Tapestry had stood up and was talking to Demeter

"So Demeter did you and Hecate have a long trip?"

"Not really "She said shyly as she played with her dog.

"How did you guys find out we were in jump city?" He asked

She looked up and put her finger on her chin for a second before she said anything,

"Umm, well first we were in this big city on the other side of the country then we saw on the news the titans fought a group called the hive and Hecate recognized you and Tomb's armor, SO then we got on a plane and flew out here and it took us a while but we found out you guys lived here but when we got here you weren't here so we've been waiting ever since" She said then smiling afterward.

After that Tomb and Tapestry changed then spent the rest of the day reminiscing and catching up for dinner Hecate and David argued in Greek about what to cook till they finally agreed on a chicken dish Luke read to Demeter whale the did that they ate in the living room and watched Saw which Hecate had rented. After that David and Hecate Threw down on a fighting game whale Luke helped Demeter look for her dog. Then they finally turned in for the night Hecate slept in David's bed with him and Demeter Slept with Luke in his bed.

Visions had always come to Luke in his dreams for as long as he could remember it was like with his conciseness at rest his power to see the tapestry was focused and uninhibited but never had they been clearer or more disturbing then the vision he had that night.

* * *


End file.
